


Summer

by forestknifefight



Series: Summer [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestknifefight/pseuds/forestknifefight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids of the cul-de-sac start high school and things begin to change.</p><p>Kevin, who has a loose idea of his path in life, begins to learn more about himself.</p><p>Ed, who is confident in who he is and where he's going, begins to learn more about Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long gone were the days of friends roaming the cul-de-sac on hot summer afternoons. Many of the children living in the cul-de-sac were used to spending the days inside their homes or their friends’ home. Every day would be spent indoors to avoid the scorching heat except the last day. The last day of summer was saved for Nazz’s “party.” She’d invite the kids of the cul-de-sac together for an end of summer party, which the Ed’s would crash.

The last summer before high school was no exception.

Nazz had everyone over. Everyone was enjoying their day; laughing, watching movies, sharing the schedules they’d received at high school registration.

“No way, Kev, we’re have two classes together!” Nazz said, voice full of excitement.

“Yeah, hopefully if these schedules stay the same,” Kevin replied.

Nazz and Kevin shared a small laugh before the two of them set off to the kitchen to refill their drinks.

“When do you think Ed, Eddy, and Double D are going to show up?” Nazz asked while twisting the cap off of a two-liter bottle of Sprite.

“Who cares. Did you invite them?” Kevin asked as he pulled a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“No, but I didn’t have to. I expected them to just show up.”

“Why do they always do that? It’s fucking rude.”

“From my understanding, it’s Eddy’s idea,” Nazz said, twisting the cap back onto the two-liter after pouring herself some soda.

“It would be,” Kevin said.

Nazz rolled her eyes and laughed, walking back into the living room. Kevin didn’t follow her. He remained in his spot, leaning against the counter.

“You coming, Kev?” Nazz asked when she got to the doorway of the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Kevin pushed himself up and walked toward Nazz. She walked into the living room and out of his sight. Kevin heard her great one of the Ed’d, Edd, and then say something he didn’t hear. It was apparently something about drinks because when Kevin rounded the corner of the doorway, Edd’s face was pressed into his chest.

Edd pulled away quickly, face flushed. “Oh, Kevin, I’m so sorry for not watching where I was going, it was so careless of me- “

“It’s cool, Dork. Don’t stress over it,” Kevin said, moving around him and into the living room. When did the dork get to be that cute? Wait what? Kevin found himself thinking. He quickly shook it off and sat himself next to Nazz on the loveseat.

 

Around 8 o’clock, when all but Kevin had left Nazz’s house, he told her what he had thought.

Kevin was helping Nazz clean up empty cups and empty bowls of chips when he spoke up about it.

“Nazz, what do you think of Double D?”

Nazz stood straight up. She turned to look at him like he was a killer in a horror movie.

“What?” He asked.

“Did you just call him Double D?” Nazz asked, completely shocked.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve never done that before.” She carried the bowl full of plastic cups to the kitchen. Kevin followed with a bowl in his hands. “Well, if you want to know what I think, I think he’s really smart and the most tolerable of the Ed’s because he’s really sweet. Why?”

“How do you think he’d do dating? I mean, that’s a big part of high school. Do you think he’ll be one of those kids who doesn’t give a shit or do you think he’ll like… date somebody?”

“I think if he does date, any girl would be lucky to have him. Or guy, who knows. Why?”

Kevin paused. He knew why. He noticed it when Edd bumped into him. He thought he was cute. He didn’t know if it was strange that that was his first thought upon seeing the boy after a summer of not seeing him, but he thought it. He was sure he wouldn’t mind dating Edd, if Edd was okay with it. He wasn’t sure, though, what this meant for him. He was pretty sure he wasn’t gay but he could have been bisexual. He didn’t know. He didn’t care, really.

“Kev?” Nazz asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

“I… well… It’s complicated, Nazz, I don’t even know what’s going on.” Kevin put the bowl in his hands on the counter next to the sink.

“When you do know what’s going on, let me know. Okay?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

The next morning, Kevin walked into his first period Biology class and nearly had a heart attack. Perched on a stool, with his back to the classroom door sat a familiar head of teal hair that sent Kevin back to his days on elementary school. Back then, his best friend had been Nat Goldberg. He lived a few blocks away but they spent so much time together they were like brothers. When they were in fifth grade, Nat’s family moved to a different city and that meant their friendship had to come to a pause. It seemed that their friendship could resume, however, since Nat was back to Peach Creek.

Kevin weaved his way through the tall tables to the stool next to Nat. He sat down next to his childhood friend placed his backpack on the table. Nat turned around once he heard the rustling of fabric. His face lit up when he saw Kevin.

“Holy shit, dude!” Nat said, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin returned the hug quickly and the two stayed like that for a few minutes until Nazz came up behind Kevin.

“Kev? What are you doing?” She asked. Kevin released Nat from the hug and turned to face her.

“Nazz, holy shit, this is Nat Goldberg, he was my best friend back in elementary school and then he moved but now he’s back and holy shit, Nazz, this is my best fucking friend.” Kevin spoke a mile a minute; Nazz knew he was excited.

Nat extended his hand to Nazz with a smile. Nazz shook his hand.

“I’m Nazz. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Mind if I sit with you guys?”

“Go for it,” Nat said.

“No, go somewhere else,” Kevin joked.

The three exchanged polite conversation before letting Nat take the reins and catch Kevin up on his life. He talked about his family and relationships and accomplishments and Kevin was amazed. Nazz’s attention was pulled when she noticed a head of blue hair enter the room followed by a familiar tan sweater.

Marie Kanker sat at the table closest to the classroom door. Edd sat next to her. They seemed to be talking to each other.

“Is that a fucking Kanker sister what the fuck?” Kevin said from next to her.

“Yes?” She said.

“Are there multiple Kanker sisters?” Nat asked, looking in the direction of Marie and Edd.

Nazz turned back to Nat to tell the story. “There’s three. Lee, who’s currently a sophomore here and is probably the meanest; Marie, that one there who is just really snarky; and May, she’s in eighth grade and isn’t all that bright. They live near Kevin and me and they’re awful. In middle school, they always tormented the Ed’s and it was just awful to witness.”

“The Ed’s?” Nat questioned.

This time Kevin spoke. “There’s three of them, too. Eddy, an annoying little pipsqueak who will try at nothing to scam you out of money; Ed, a literal brick wall with a walnut for a brain; and Edd, two D’s, that guy over there with Marie, he’s super smart and… yeah.”

Nat grinned. “Super smart and what?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Anyway,” Nazz interjected, “I would’ve never expected a Kanker sister to be in honors biology.”

She turned around to look at Edd and Marie again. “Hey, Double D!” She yelled.

Edd looked back at her as she waved him over. He said something to Marie before making his way to the three in the back.

“Salutations, Nazz and Kevin,” Edd looked to Nat, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Eddward Vincent.” Edd extended his hand for a handshake.

“Nathan Goldberg,” Nat shook his hand. “And you know, I think I’ve seen you around before. In my dreams.”

Nazz and Kevin were in awe of the grin plastered onto Nat’s face and the very red blush on Edd’s. Edd withdrew his hand from Nat’s and turned back to Nazz.

“W-what can I help you with?” He stuttered.

“Okay, so Marie? What’s the deal there?” Nazz asked.

“Well, I asked her about it and she said that she’s looking to go to college and doesn’t want to be stuck in Peach Creek her whole life. She claims that Lee Kanker is not approving of it, May Kanker seems to be intrigued, and their mother does not care. Not her exact words but I do not feel comfortable repeating such vulgar language,” Edd explained.

The bell rang when he finished speaking. Nazz gave a quick “thank you” as Edd rushed back to his seat.

The teacher came in and began taking role. The only names Kevin registered as he named them off were his own and his friends’.

“Kevin Barr?”

“Here.”

A few names later.

“Nathan Goldberg?”

“Very tired but present.”

“Thank you for the commentary. Marie Kanker?”

“Here.”

A few names later.

“Nazz Van Fartenschmeer?” A few kids laughed. “Is this a real name?”

“Yes, and it’s mine.”

“Wow, okay. Eddward Vincent?”

“Present.”

“Alright, let’s begin with the syllabus…” Kevin drowned out the teacher’s voice and caught himself starring at Edd.

He began to think, maybe he was bisexual. He knew he had felt this way about girls before, Nazz being one of them in middle school. He wasn’t afraid of being bisexual. He was okay with it. The real question was how Edd felt about everything. Was he straight? Was he gay? Was he bisexual? Kevin didn’t know. He wanted to know before he confessed whatever feelings were manifesting within him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming. Kevin and Nazz go together. Nat goes with some random girl named Stacey. Eddy and Ed go stag. Edd and Marie go together. Kevin is jealous.

Nothing eventful happens in high school until the week of Homecoming. It was the last week of September and between voting for Homecoming King and Queen and the constant reminder to “Have school spirit,” Kevin was stressed. Not a dangerous amount of stress but enough stress to concern Nazz and Nat.

Nat announced that Monday that he had a date; a cheerleader he’d been texting named Stacey. She began hanging around the three before school, at lunch, and after school. Nazz didn't like it all that much.

“She's one of the really bitchy girls on the squad,” she had said that day after school while the three were at Kevin’s house.

“Well, I like bitchy. It's a little bit of a challenge and I'm always up for a challenge,” Nat explained. Nazz rolled her eyes and ignored the topic.

That Tuesday Kevin asked Nazz to be his date on their way to school. It was out of the blue and unexpected. They had been talking about when to start learning to drive when Kevin asked.

“I think the best time would be during sophomore-”

“Do you want to be my date to Homecoming?” Kevin interrupted.

“Uh, sure,” she said. “But as I was saying, sophomore year, we learn to drive. Okay?”

“Okay, yeah.”

The rest of the walk was quiet.

Wednesday, Kevin heard that Marie and Edd were going together. He was instantly jealous and ranted about the two of them all day. When he, Nat, and Nazz got to his house, he talked about it more.

“She’s creepy as hell all throughout our childhoods and suddenly they're going to Homecoming together. What is it with them? What is it with Edd? Why are they-”

“Dude, why are you do hung up over this?” Nat interrupted.

“Yeah, are you jealous or something?” Nazz added.

“What?” Kevin asked.

“Do you like Marie?” Nat asked.

“No.”

“No,” Nazz started. “He likes Edd.”

Kevin freezed, his face flushing pink. Nat started laughing.

“Oh my god, Kevin! You like Edd that's so cute!” Nazz cheered.

“Fuck off, you two!” Kevin yelled before storming up to his room and slamming the door shut.

Thursday, Nat and Nazz don't leave Kevin alone as they constantly catch him staring at, what they thought was just into space but turned out to actually be, Edd. They'd poke fun and tease and Kevin would swat at them and look down at his papers, blushing.

Friday was the Homecoming game. Kevin and Nat stood at the sidelines while Peach Creek was on offense. They watched Nazz and Stacey as they cheered like cheerleaders do until Nat elbowed Kevin.

“There's your boyfriend, dude,” he said.

Kevin looked up to see the three Ed’s sitting together. He saw Edd laugh at something and suddenly felt like he was floating. He could barely see the boy but knew exactly what he looked like when he laughed. The wrinkles around his eyes as they squeeze shut. The gap between his teeth more visible than usual. The little snort that comes out if he's laughing too hard.

Nat hit Kevin for the third time in the shoulder before he pulled out of his gaze. They were going in and he had to focus.

During halftime, the Homecoming King and Queen were announced; two seniors, Mark something and Isela something else. Kevin didn't hear, he was focused on Edd again.

Peach Creek won the game. Kevin was too engrossed in Edd to celebrate.

Saturday night was the Homecoming Dance in the Peach Creek High School gymnasium. It was decorated with generic balloons and streamers and lights and Kevin was overcome with boredom as soon as they walked through the door. He and Nazz spent most of their time seated while Nat and Stacey danced.

“Oh my god, Nat’s hands are on her ass,” Nazz said during a slow song.

“Edd’s dancing with Marie,” Kevin said. Nazz could practically hear the sadness in his voice.

When it was an appropriate time to go, Nazz and Kevin made a quick exit. They got back to the cul-de-sac and stood in front of each other for a generous amount of time.

“You've got it bad, Kev,” Nazz said suddenly.

“What?”

“Edd.”

“Oh, yeah.”

It was silent for a bit.

“If the feelings get too strong,” Nazz said, “tell him.”

Kevin nodded. They hugged quickly and made their way to their separate houses. When Kevin got inside, his parents were on the couch watching TV.

“Have a good time, son?” His dad asked.

“Yeah. I'm pretty tired, though, I'm gonna head up to bed. Goodnight. You guys,” Kevin said

“Goodnight, Kevin. We love you,” his mom said.

“Love you, too.”

Kevin went upstairs and went into his room. He grabbed his pajama pants and a new pair up underwear and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was quick, he was out within a couple of minutes. He went to his room, plugged his phone in to charge, and turned off the light. He crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about the dance and his jealousy and what Nazz told him when they got home.

That Monday when he got to Biology, he saw Edd sitting alone and walked up to him.

“Hey, Double D,” he said.

“Greetings, Kevin. What can I do for you?” Edd asked.

“Nothing, I just saw you at Homecoming and wanted to know if you had fun.”

“Oh, I did thank you.”

“I saw that you went with Marie, too,” Kevin said with a laugh. “What happened there?”

Edd straightened his back a bit before answering. “I have quite a few classes with Marie. She has proven herself to be… Less frightening than she has been in recent years. She is a good friend and asked me to accompany her to the dance so I said I would.”

Kevin nodded. “That’s cool.”

Nat walked in at that moment and threw his arm around Kevin’s neck. He flashed a smile at Edd. “Hey, Edd. You know, you should really put some signs up, ‘cause I'm gettin’ lost in your eyes,” Nat said.

Kevin jabbed a sharp elbow into Nat's side before saying “bye” to Edd and pulling Nat away.

When they got to their seats, Nat laughed. “Aww, you don't like me flirting with your boy?”

Kevin sighed and smack Nat in the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I POSTED. If you're subscribed to this story, never let me go more than 2 weeks without an update. Just harass me on tumblr. Please. Also, I have up to chapter 5 planned so I should be more frequent with updates but I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was the Saturday before Halloween, due to the holiday being on a Monday. Marie was told of the party the Wednesday before. She alerted the boys in a flurry of blue hair and excitement.

Halloween was just around the corner and Peach Creek High School was in full swing. Halloween decor littered the halls, courtesy of the Peach Creek cheerleading squad. Nat decided to throw what he called a “small” party at his house; meaning he notified 70% of the student body. He demanded that everyone be in costume and that said costumes were interesting and clever. He also made a clear point to alert one Marie Kanker of the party, in hopes she’d force Ed, Edd, and Eddy to come with her.

Which she did.

The party was the Saturday before Halloween, due to the holiday being on a Monday. Marie was told of the party the Wednesday before. She alerted the boys in a flurry of blue hair and excitement.

“We’re going,” she decided after providing the details. The four of them were seated in Edd’s living room; Eddy and Ed on the sofa, Marie standing in the middle of the room, and Edd on the loveseat. Shoes left by the door. No shoes on the rug, definitely no shoes on the sofa.

“Okay, A) who made you our boss and B) hell no,” Eddy said, leaning back in his seat.

Marie’s hands found their places on her hips. “Okay, A) I did and B) fuck you, Squirt, we’re going.”

“Language, Marie,” Edd said from the loveseat.

“Right, sorry,” Marie muttered. “Anyway! We have to go! You guys have never been invited to a party before because, let’s face it, you’re all socially incompetent.”

“Mind using words I understand, Dollface?” Eddy snapped.

“Eddy, Marie is simply implying that the three of us do not work well in social situations,” Edd explained.

Eddy’s face turned bright red. “I’ll have you know, I do fine socially. It’s you-” Eddy pointed around the group of teens “-fuckers, _losers_ , that suck around people.”

“Eddy, that’s not true. I have plenty of friends!” Ed piped from the other end of the couch.

Eddy waved a hand in dismissal. ”Whatever.”

Marie clicked her tongue in frustration and turned to Edd. She had complete confidence that she could convince him to go to the party. “Double D, what do you think?”

Edd opened his mouth but no words came out. What did he think? The party could be fun. He wasn’t too sure about any delinquency that would ensue. There may be alcohol, oh dear that would not be good whatsoever. That would surely disappoint his parents. Maybe the party would be a bad idea. He should tell Marie no. Oh, but then she’d be disappointed as well and with her being a new friend Edd did not want to disappoint her. Even if he did go what would he wear? What would--

“Double D!” Marie shouted. Edd shook to attention.

“Y-yes?”

“Do you wanna go to the party?” Marie broke out into a grin. “I’m almost positive Kevin’ll be there.”

“Why would Sockhead care if Kevin showed up?” Eddy asked.

“Yes, why would I care?” Edd added.

Marie looked between the two of them like they were crazy. “Okay, am I the only one who’s noticed that Kevin has a thing for Double D?” She looked at Edd. “Like, he’s always looking at you and he always goes up to talk to you about bullshit - sorry, nothing - in bio.”

“That does not mean that Kevin has a-” Edd used air quotes, “- _thing_ for me.”

Marie chuckled and shook her head. “Are we going to the party or not?”

Ed, Edd, and Eddy all watched Marie. Glances were exchanged between the three of them. Eddy sighed.

“What are we gonna wear?”

\--

Nat’s doorbell rang at 5 o’clock Saturday evening. He swung open the door to see Nazz in a purple cheerleader’s uniform and Kevin in a generic pirate costume. Nat’s ever-present grin seemed to get wider when he saw Nazz.

“Ya know, Nazz, you pull off slutty cheerleader very well,” Nat said.

“Ahaa, no I’m Juliet Sterling,” Nazz said with touch of boredom in her voice.

“Who the fuck is Juliet Sterling?” Nat says with a small chuckle.

“The protagonist in the game Lollipop Chainsaw.” Nazz pushes past Nat and into his house. As Nat watches her walk inside he notices the chainsaw hanging from her shoulder.

When Kevin starts to walk inside, Nat tugs his elbow toward him. “What the hell is Lollipop Chainsaw?” He asks.

“Oh, it’s a shoot-em-up zombie game where you play as cheerleader named Juliet Sterling.”

Before Nat could speak, Nazz called from behind the couch, “Oh, and Nat, who are you supposed to be?”

Nat’s jaw dropped in offense. “I’m Hugh Hefner!”

Kevin laughed. “Bro, isn’t Hefner supposed to have like, at least four girlfriends with him at all times?” Kevin smacked a hand onto Nat’s chest before walking toward a laughing Nazz.

“You guys are so mean to me,” Nat said. He closed the door and walked into the house to his friends.

\--

When Marie and the Ed’s arrived to Nat’s party, they were about an hour late. Marie had asked Lee if she wanted to go, but Lee declined saying she had her own party to get to. Whatever that meant.

In regards to costumes, Marie was a witch with heavy eye makeup, dark lipstick, a cheap corset, a ripped skirt, striped stockings, and cheap buckled shoes. Eddy was Donald Trump, with a suit he borrowed from his brother and a mask he bought at Party City. Ed had put together a handmade costume of a monster from one of his comic books. For Edd, Marie put together a simple scientist costume with a white lab coat and a few beakers Edd already owned.

When they got inside, Ed and Eddy made a beeline for the kitchen where snacks and alcohol were bound to be located. Edd and Marie floated toward a couch that no one was sitting on. Ed and Eddy found them a couple minutes later and handed Marie a cup with a liquid she didn’t question and Edd an unopened water bottle.

Across the room, Kevin and Nazz were talking when Nat came up to them with Stacy under his arm, dressed as a Playboy Bunny.

“Dude, never say I don’t come through,” Nat said.

“What’re you talking about?” Kevin asked.

Nat pointed to Edd sitting across the room. Kevin saw looked in the direction just in time to see Marie nod toward him and for Edd to look at him. Edd’s face turned bright pink and he said something to Marie before running off upstairs. Marie and Kevin made eye contact and she shrugged.

“Kevin what did you do?” Nat teased.

“Fuck off, Nat,” Kevin said before heading up the stairs to find Edd. He checked room after room until he found him in one of the guest rooms.

Edd was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall across from him. Kevin opened the door wide enough to walk inside and said, “Double D?”

Edd looked at him. “Kevin.”

“You okay?”

“I am fine.”

“What happened?”

“Marie seems to be convinced that you have a-” air quotes, “- _thing_ for me and made an unsavory comment about you looking in my direction. Sorry to be of trouble.” Edd stood and made his way out of the room. “I should go.”

Kevin watched him walk back down the hall and then down the stairs, worried that he might leave.

\--

“Hey, Double D, I’m sorry about what I said,” Marie said when Edd came back to the group.

“It’s alright, Marie, I’m fine.”

“Good. You don’t want to leave, do you?”

“No.”

\--

“Was he okay?” Nazz asked when Kevin returned to the group.

“Y-yeah… Uh, did either of you tell Marie about… Me having a thing for… Him?”

Nazz and Nat looked at each other. “No?” They said at the same time.

“Why?” Nat said.

“‘Cause he said that Marie is convinced I have a thing for him but he doesn’t believe it,” Kevin said.

\--

As people trickled out for the night, Marie approached Nat and Stacy, who seemed inseparable.

“Send your girlfriend away for a few seconds, Goldberg,” Marie demanded. Nat nodded at Stacy and she walked to a different part of the room.

“She isn’t my girlfriend, Kanker.”

“Whatever, does Kevin have a thing for Double D?”

“Define ‘thing’?”

“A crush, feelings, amorous affections?”

Nat laughed. “Not my place to say, Kanker.”

“Tell me the truth.”

Nat sighed and looked in Kevin’s direction - he was far from hearing. “Alright,” He started, “he does.”

“That’s what I thought. Keep him here late and I’ll keep Double D here late.”

Nat nodded as Marie walked away and Stacy became glued to his side again.

\--

When the party was down to just Kevin, Nat, Nazz, the Ed’s, Marie, and Stacy, Nat and Marie’s plan went into action.

Nat got an empty beer bottle from the kitchen. “Spin the Bottle, anyone?”

Marie, Eddy, and Nazz groaned and Edd and Kevin turned a subtle shade of pink.

“I’ll go first,” Nat said.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Marie. She let him kiss her reluctantly.

Marie’s spin landed on Nazz. They kissed nervously.

Nazz’s spin landed on Eddy. They kissed nervously, as well.

Eddy’s spin landed on Stacy. She let him kiss her cheek.

Stacy’s spin landed on Kevin. He let her kiss his cheek.

Kevin’s spin landed on Marie. Kevin shrugged and leaned in. Marie leaned away.

“I gotta pee, Double D, take this for me.” Marie said, scurrying off to the bathroom.

Kevin looked to Edd.

Edd looked to the floor.

Kevin grabbed Edd’s chin gently.

Kevin leaned forward and just barely pressed his lips to Edd’s.

A second passed.

Edd returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, I took too long to update again I'm so sorry.
> 
> If you want to beta for this story, fill out this form: https://goo.gl/forms/a3XyQxichBgELeel2


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd had been avoiding Kevin since the Halloween party. Any class he had with Kevin he would arrive just before the beginning of class and leave just after its end. It was strange.

The Friday before Thanksgiving break was a shorter day. Each class was 35 minutes long and there was no lunch; Anything to get the students in and out before 12:30 pm.

Edd had been avoiding Kevin since the Halloween party. Any class he had with Kevin he would arrive just before the beginning of class and leave just after its end.

It was strange.

At least to Kevin and Nazz it was.

“Where do you think he goes to hide? ‘Cause like - not to be creepy - but I know the route he walks between classes,” Kevin asked that Friday after school. Nazz and Nat were walking with him, ready to spend a few hours at his house.

“Why do y’all think he’s hiding? Maybe he just walks slow. The Lord knows I do,” Nat said.

“Nat, you don’t know Double D. If he could run without tripping over a crack in the pavement, he’d run to his next class. He has to be hiding,” Nazz said.

“You think he’s avoiding me?” Kevin asked as they turned into the cul de sac.

“No way.” Nazz.

“Definitely.” Nat.

Nazz shot an accusatory look at Nat.

“Double D isn’t that kind of guy!” She said.

“Well, I mean, he didn’t look like he wanted to kiss Kev but it happened anyway,” Nat said.

“So,” Kevin said as he unlocked his front door, “You think he’s avoiding me.”

“Yeah.”

The three of them meandered about Kevin’s house for a few hours until Nat’s father called him home. An hour after that, Nazz’s mother came to fetch her.

Kevin was left alone with in his room with his thoughts.

\--

After school, the Ed’s and Marie walked home, swooping by the junior high school to pick up May. Upon reaching the cul de sac, May went to the trailer park and Marie, Eddy, and Ed went to Edd’s house.

“Remember, shoes off at the door,” Edd said as he unlocked his front door. The three guests removed their shoes while Edd went around the house collecting sticky notes left by his parents for the day.

“If you all don’t mind, I’ll be finishing up some chores before we convene in the den,” Edd announced. He finished the dishes, cleaned out the kitchen sink, and took out the trash. He then sat himself on an  
armchair. Marie was on the loveseat and Eddy and Ed were on the sofa.

“Hey, Double D, Kevin thinks you’re avoiding him,” Marie said. She was scrolling through her phone.

“Who told you that? Or did you just observe that, too?” Eddy said.

Marie rolled her eyes. “Nat texted me.”

“Since when do you text that freak?”

“Shove it, Squirt.”

“Marie,” Edd interjected, “would you kindly not involve Nat in my personal affairs?”

“Okay, but are you?” Marie asked.

“Am I what?”

“Avoiding Shovelchin,” Eddy said.

“It is possible,” Edd muttered.

“Possible?” Eddy.

“B.S.” Marie.

Edd turned pink in the cheeks.

“You are.” Eddy and Marie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? An on time update??????
> 
> I mean, it's a short chapter but that happens the point is it's on time????????
> 
> And I'll be uploading more frequently, I have a schedule and an alarm that tells me to write everyday. I'm super excited.
> 
> Also, in related news I have this story planned out 100 percent, there will be no issues. There will also be a total of 84 chapters but I don't want to think about that.
> 
> Last note: Next Wednesday, I have a Hamilton fic going live so if you are interested, I will leave a link for it on November 10th's upload of _Summer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday

Monday

Edd spent the day at home alone. He was adamant that no one could come over, not anyone. He was too busy working on homework.

Halfway through his reading for his english class, he got a text from Marie. He opened the messenger app on his phone to read the message.

Marie Kanker (12:27pm): hey any chance i can drop by?

Me (12:28pm): My apologies, but I am very busy today so I will have to say no.

Marie Kanker (12:29pm): boo :(

Edd smiled to himself and set his phone down. He continued his homework until he was done. He made himself dinner, cleaned up after himself, then settled down for a  
documentary on jellyfish.

The show ended around 9:30 that night, so Edd took the time to prepare himself for bed. He was in bed by 9:45 and asleep by 9:55.

Kevin’s day was different.

Someone rang his doorbell at 8am, waking him up. He opened the door and found Nat, who just pushed by him and made a bee-line to the kitchen. Kevin just rolled his eye and closed the door.

He joined his friend in the kitchen to help rummage through the cupboards for food. They ate, watched TV, and played video games until 11 am, when Nat started getting a barrage of text messages.

Kevin set down his controller. “Stacey texting you?”

“Yes and no.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she’s texting me but so is Marie Kanker.”

Kevin gave his friend a strange look. “What’re you doing texting her?”

Nat shrugged and set down his phone.

The two of them continued this routine until 7 o’clock that night when Nat had to make his way home. Kevin’s family had finished dinner and Kevin and Nat had finished the dishes.

“Thanks for dinner,” Nat said to Kevin’s mom.

“No problem, Honey,” Kevin’s mom said with a smile.

Kevin and Nat went to the front porch to wait for Nat’s ride home. They were sitting on the bench outside Kevin’s front door.

“What are you gonna do about Double D?” Nat asked.

“No idea,” Kevin answered. “His house is right there, ya know.”

“Right where?”

“There.” Kevin pointed to Edd’s house across the street.

“No shit.”

“Yeah, Nazz is over there,” he pointed, “Eddy is actually over here,” he pointed, “Ed is right there,” he pointed, “and that pathway between Johnny and Nazz’s houses leads to the, um,” Kevin paused to think, “trailer park where the Kankers live.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I am not. Also, behind that side of the cul-de-sac is this alleyway and on the other side of that is a park.”

Nat was in utter disbelief. Kevin found it hilarious.

“I’ve lived here my whole life, dude.”

“Has everyone we go to school with lived here their whole lives, too?” Nat nearly shouted.

“For the most part, I guess. I mean, Double D moved here when we were like 6 but everyone else, yeah.”

“Un-freaking-believable,” Nat whispered to himself. Kevin laughed and shook his head. 

Nat’s ride home pulled up not long after and the two friends said their goodbyes to each other.

Tuesday

Ed, Eddy, and Marie found their way to Edd’s house. All three of them slipped their shoes off at the door - no shoes on the carpet - and assumed their typical positions in the living room; Marie on the loveseat, Eddy and Ed on either sides of the sofa, and Edd on the armchair.

After 30 seconds of silence, Marie smacked the arm of the loveseat. “So! Double D! Kevin.”

Eddy groaned. “Look, Shovelchin does not have a thing for Sockhead over here.”

“Oh, he totally does,” Marie said.

“I don’t know Marie, if he likes him but he doesn’t like him then he will stop liking him but then he could start liking him but he doesn’t like him anymore so now that he likes him and he doesn’t like him there is a problem,” Ed said.

No one spoke.

“Ed, I’m not sure that made much sense,” Edd said.

“Okay,” Ed said relaxing back into the couch.

Eddy squinted at Ed. “I will never get you,” he said.

“So…” Marie started.

“No, we are not talking about Kevin,” Edd said.

“Fine by me, I can’t stand that guy,” Eddy muttered to himself.

The four of them watched TV and discussed their shows until 6:30 that night when Edd shooed them all home.

As for Kevin’s day, he made a plan to meet Nat and Nazz at the mall. Nazz wanted a new outfit to wear for Thanksgiving so she requested for her two friends to join her.

While she was rummaging through a stack of sweaters, Nat spoke up. “Why couldn’t one of your cheerleader friends come with you?”

“I don’t like hanging out with them. I don’t know them that well. I mean, I know them but at the same time I don’t,” Nazz said.

“You couldn’t bring Sarah?” Kevin asked.

“Sarah?” Nat.

“Big Ed’s little sister.” Kevin.

“No, their mom doesn’t want her coming here without an adult.” Nazz.

The three of them continued their trip throughout the mall until Nazz felt that she had the perfect Thanksgiving outfit. No one talked brought up Edd.

Wednesday

Edd turned his phone off and spent the day deep cleaning his house. His parents were expected to come home that night after being away for two weeks. It was certain, he was going to spend Thanksgiving with his parents in his home rather than with Eddy’s family.

Edd’s parents arrived home at 10 o’clock that night, just after he had fallen asleep.

Kevin also spent the day cleaning his house, just not as intensely as Edd. This year was his parent’s turn to host Thanksgiving so both his maternal and paternal grandparents would be in attendance, as well as his mother’s two siblings and his father’s one sibling and all of his cousins. He had turned off his phone as well, Knowing that Nat would try and bug him.

Thursday

Edd’s mother and father cooked together. Edd did some last minute cleaning. He set the table at 4:50 that evening and the Vincent family sat down to eat at 5:10 precisely.

“I am thankful for my career and my family.” Aaron, Edd’s father.

“I am thankful for my wonderful son and husband.” Ailani, Edd’s mother.

“I am thankful for the opportunity to spend this holiday with my parents.” Edd.

Edd’s mother smiled. Edd’s father nodded in approval.

Kevin’s mother, grandmothers, and aunts all worked together to make dinner. His father, grandfathers, and uncles watched Football in the living room. His four-year-old cousin, Annie, was playing with her toys in the living room; his seven-year-old cousin, Joshua, ten-year-old cousin, Maxine, and 9-year-old cousin, Harley, were in his room playing video games; his seventeen-year-old cousin, Alexander, and nineteen-year-old cousin, Maddie, were in the kitchen, the seventeen-year-old on his phone and the nineteen-year-old talking to the grandmother they shared.

At 3:45 that afternoon, Kevin’s mother handed him a box with everything to set the table in the backyard for dinner.

“Here, Kev, why don’t you and Alex go set the table outside,” Kevin’s mom said. Alex slipped his phone into his pocket and went with Kevin to set the table. The Family sat down at 4 pm to eat.

“I’m thankful for 50 years of wonderful marriage to Stella.” Grandpa Jerry.

“I am thankful for 50 years of wonderful marriage to Jerry.” Grandma Stella.

“I’m thankful that she’s gonna die soon.” Grandpa Fred.

“I’m thankful that you should shut up, Fred.” Grandma Carol.

“I’m thankful for three beautiful and healthy children.” Aunt Macy.

“As am I.” Uncle Robert.

“I’m thankful for my beautiful wife, Andrea, and our amazing daughter, Harley.” Aunt Nancy.

“I’m thankful for my beautiful family, as well.” Aunt Andrea.

“I’m thankful for Maddie’s scholarship, keeps me from spending too much money.” Uncle Frank. Everyone laughed.

“I’m thankful for Frank, Maddie, and Alexander.” Aunt Hannah.

“I’m thankful for my wonderful husband, son, and Kevin’s wonderful friend Nat that comes over a lot and is like a son to me.” Lucy, Kevin’s mother.

“I’m thankful for the chance that Kevin will get a football scholarship in three years.” Adam, Kevin’s father.

The children didn’t give thanks.

Friday

Edd wished his parents off again, happy that he was able to see them for the holiday. Marie came over, claiming that her mother was going Black Friday shopping with Lee and May and didn’t want to be involved in that. They watched a few movies until Marie went home.

Kevin stayed home while his parents went Black Friday shopping. He cleaned up the remains of Thanksgiving with his family and and ate a sizable amount of the leftovers. Nazz came over and they watched America’s Next Top Model. She left at 10 that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this week was hectic so I pushed back updates I'm so sorry and I also didn't upload a Hamilton fic because I scrapped by idea I'm workin' on it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning, Kevin woke up late. Not too late, but late enough that he couldn’t take his regularly scheduled morning shower. That was fine, he wore a hat to school anyway, it wasn’t like anyone would really see his hair.

Monday morning, Kevin woke up late. Not too late, but late enough that he couldn’t take his regularly scheduled morning shower. That was fine, he wore a hat to school anyway, it wasn’t like anyone would really see his hair.

Kevin rushed to get ready anyway, then ran downstairs to say goodbye to his mom and dad before running out the door.

“Wait, Kev, breakfast!” His mom called after him.

“I’m already late, no thanks!” Kevin yelled back.

He jogged down the street to school until he met up with Nazz.

“You’re late what happened?” Nazz asked, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“Woke up late, sorry.”

The two of them walked in silence until they got to school. They said goodbye to each other and said they’d see each other in biology before walking off in different directions, Nazz to the girls’ bathroom and Kevin to find Nat.

When Nazz got to the bathroom, she pushed the door open and was immediately pushed inside.

“What the hell!” She yelped as Marie Kanker shooed the girls that were in the bathroom before them out.

“What do you want, Marie?” Nazz demanded.

“What’s going on with Kevin?”

“What about him?”

“I swear he has a thing for Double D.”

As Nazz opened her mouth, the bathroom door opened and two other freshmen started to walk in. Marie yelled at them to “Get out, this one is closed find another one.”

“As I was about to say,” Nazz began, “Why do you care?”

“Because Eddy doesn’t believe me and Nat hints at it heavily when we talk and-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Nazz interrupted, “You talk to Nat?”

“God, everyone questions that. You, Eddy, Double D.”

“Well, I mean, we all kind of got the impression that you two don’t like each other.”

“We don’t.” Marie squinted.

“You sure?” Nazz squinted.

Marie shook her head and held up her hands in defense. “You’re such a pain, I’m gone.” Marie left the bathroom and Nazz simply shrugged and turned to the mirror to fix her hair.

Meanwhile, Nat tracked down and isolated Eddy. He grabbed him by the shirt collar when he was alone and dragged him deep into the empty library, where no one really went in the mornings.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Goldberg?” Eddy whisper-shouted when he was finally able to look at the boy.

“Give me the deets, where does Kevin stand with Double D?” Nat said.

“I’m not dealing with this.” Eddy turned and began walking away.

“Nope, nope, nope.” Nat grabbed Eddy shirt collar again pulled him back. “Talk to me.”

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend, Marie? I know you’re talking,” Eddy said.

“One, no Stacey is my,” Nat paused, he couldn’t say the G-word, “girlfriend. And two, she’s talking to Nazz.”

“You both are so fucking stupid. You’re friends with Shovelchin and she’s friends with Sockhead, why would you both devise some fucking idiotic plan to talk to someone other than each other for information?”

“You’ve been friends with Double D since he moved to Peach Creek and Marie just started hanging out with him a few months ago. I moved away when I was eight. I just got back a few months ago. In between me leaving and me getting back, Nazz and Kevin have had time to build a bond and become best friends. He’ll tell her shit before he tells me and Double D will tell you shit before he tells Marie. Get it?”

“I don’t know shit,” Eddy said, walking away briskly.

When Nat got to biology, he sat down between Kevin and the wall.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kevin asked him.

“Takin’ care of business,” Nat sang.

“Shut up.”

When Marie and Nazz got to biology, Nazz sat next to Kevin and Marie sat next to Edd.

“Marie cornered me in the bathroom and asked me if you had a thing for Double D,” Nazz said to Kevin as soon as she sat down.

“What?” Kevin asked as the bell rang. Their teacher started class right away, so the students had no time to talk.

At lunch, Eddy approached the table he sat at with Edd, Ed, and Marie and slammed his bag down on the table and pointed directly at Marie.

“What are you doing, conspiring with Goldberg to find out if Shovelchin and Sockhead like each other? Can’t you accept that they don’t?” Eddy said through his teeth.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” Marie said.

“Bullshit.” Eddy.

“Language.” Edd.

“Russian!” Ed.

“Shut up, Ed!” Eddy.

“Drop it, Creep,” Marie said.

“No, what’s going on?”

“Eddy, if you would please let this go so that us four may enjoy our lunch,” Edd said. Edy looked between Marie and Edd before sitting down and mumbling something about stupid plans and anger.

Across the lunchroom, Nazz and Kevin were texting each other from across the same table; they didn’t want Stacey, who was cuddled into Nat’s side, to hear the conversation.

To: Nazz  
so marie did what this morning?

From: Nazz  
She cornered me in the bathroom and asked if u like DD

To: Nazz  
DD??

From: Nazz  
Double D???????

To: Nazz  
oh

Kevin looked up at Nat to answer a question he had asked and then went back to his phone.

From: Nazz  
I didn’t tell her anything  
But like  
She’s not gonna leave this alone  
Why didn’t she just ask Nat  
She talks to him, did u know that????

To: Nazz  
yeah i knew that

From: Nazz  
And u didn’t tell me????

To: Nazz  
shrug

Nazz looked up at Kevin with a look in her eye that said “Really?” Kevin shrugged.

\--

Later that evening, Kevin’s parents had gone out to dinner so he was left home alone. He had a bowl of cereal that he let get soggy in his left hand, the TV remote in his right hand, and his butt in his favorite seat on the couch. He flicked through channels until he found something to watch then set the remote on the couch next to him. As he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, the doorbell rang.

“What the fuck?” Kevin mumbled, trying to keep the food in his mouth. He looked at the time on his phone. 7:13. That better not be Nat, Kevin thought.

Kevin put down his bowl, went to the door and pulled it open. But instead of Nat, Edd was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm yelling this is a day late. I figured y'all would feel better reading a good, late chapter, than a shitty on time chapter so there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following Saturday Marie, Eddy, and Ed found themselves walking downtown to meet Nat and Nazz at Starbucks. Nat and Marie had arranged the gathering and invited Eddy, Ed, and Nazz along for some “extra intel,” as Nat had put it.

The following Saturday Marie, Eddy, and Ed found themselves walking downtown to meet Nat and Nazz at Starbucks. Nat and Marie had arranged the gathering and invited Eddy, Ed, and Nazz along for some “extra intel,” as Nat had put it.

Once all five of the teenagers had arrived, ordered drinks, and sat down, Marie began their “meeting.”

“We are here to discuss what the fuck is going on with Double D and Kevin,” Marie said.

“Why are you so hung up on this? Why can’t you just admit that there’s nothing between them?” Eddy snapped.

“Well, Eddy,” Nazz said, “I heard from an,” she paused “unnamed source, that Double D went to Kevin’s Monday night.”

“Unnamed source?”

“Unnamed sources.”

“Anyway,” Nat said, “There has to be something going on. Double D wouldn’t just show up at Kevin’s house, right? I mean, unless he was smitten like a kitten.”

“You’re disgusting,” Eddy said.

“Right back at’cha.”

There was a faint ringtone. The five of them looked at their phones. It was Nazz’s. Kevin was calling her.

Nazz swiped her phone screen to answer the call and pressed the phone to her ear. “Hello? Hey. No, I’m not home. I’m out with Nat. I can’t hang out with Nat? Ok. What? Really? You guys are pretty close, huh? Okay, we’ll talk later. Bye.” Nazz hung up her phone and placed it face down on the table. The rest of the group stared at her. She glanced around at everyone. “What?”

“What did he say?” Eddy asked.

“Well, he asked if I would go over to his place to hang out. I told him I wasn’t home, that I was with Nat-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got that but you said ‘You guys are pretty close, huh?’ What was that about?” Nat asked.

“Right… He’s going to call Double D and ask him to go over.”

Marie smacked Eddy’s shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. “And you thought they didn’t have a thing!” She yelled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll admit, that’s a little suspicious,” Eddy said.

“I wonder what’s going on over there,” Nazz said.

\--

Kevin opened his door to Edd.

“Hello, Kevin. How are you?”

“I’m good, man, you?” Kevin stepped to the side and let Edd inside. Edd slipped off his shoes at the door. “You don’t need to do that, Double D.”

“Oh, no it’s rude to sully one’s carpet with one’s dirty shoes.”

“Whatever. You’re good to help me with biology, right?” Kevin lead Edd into the kitchen where is his biology homework was set out.

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay, cool, ‘cause I called Nazz and she told me that she’s hanging out with Nat.”

Edd looked up at Kevin, a little confused. “I was not aware that they were friends.”

“Yeah, they’re friends, they just don’t hang out, you know? Like, Nat’s not that nice to Nazz all the time so I was confused.”

“How can someone not be nice to Nazz? She’s such a lovely girl.”

“I know right?” Kevin shrugged a shoulder, “Nat’s fuckin’ weird so who cares.”

“Language.”

“Nat’s freakin’ weird so who cares.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Edd carefully took his school supplies out of his bag and then arranged them in the most effective way possible.

“Shall we get started?”

“Sure.”

\--

That night, Nat slept over at Kevin’s house. He and Nazz had gone over to Kevin’s after coffee with Marie, Ed, and Eddy to hang out for a few hours. When Nazz left at 9 o’clock that night, Nat asked Kevin’s mom if he could stay for the night; she said yes.

It was 1 am before Nat asked about Edd.

“Kevin Barr I have a bone to pick with you,” Nat said.

“Okay, Nathan Goldberg, shoot.”

“You called Double D today?”

“Yeah, I needed help with biology but Nazz was with you so I called him. Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s not a problem but I mean, you kind of love him so I mean…”

“Nope, nope pull back I do not love him, I like him and I can like him and still invite him over to help be with my fuckin’ biology homework, thank you.”

“Wow you’re grouchy.”

“Thank you.”

It was silent for a few minutes.

“You totally love him.”

Kevin smacked Nat in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, oh well.
> 
> Thanks to Bri (mindlessharmony1017) for being a beta for this story <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Friday before winter break was a short day.

The Friday before winter break was a short day. Final exams for the semester had been taken in the two days prior and Edd was very confident with his scores. He was given his final grades for his classes each period and was immensely satisfied. All A plus save for an A- in his P.E. class. But he could live with that. Kevin was not as confident during final exams as Edd. He was sure he’d fail at least one class. When he got his grades during each period, however, Kevin was pleased to see that he’d passed them all with his lowest grade being a C+ in his Math class.

After the short school day, Kevin invited everyone over to his house for a little Thank-God- the-Semester-is- Over party. “Everyone” included Nazz, Nat, Rolf, Johnny, Edd, Eddy, Ed, and Marie. Kevin thought it would be nice to have the kids from the cul-de- sac that were all in their first year of high school together; they hadn’t really spent time together since Nazz’s party before the school year started.

Kevin’s mother had spend the entire night previously decorating. Kevin’s dad pulled out the Christmas tree from the attic and Kevin helped his mom adorn it with ornaments. 

His mom went a little crazy during Christmas, almost like it was more important than anything else in the world. She even went so far as to have mistletoe hanging above the kitchen entryway. Just an excuse for them to kiss, Kevin thought.

Kevin was grateful, nonetheless, when he and his friends walked into the living room of his home after school to the beautiful job his mother did. Tinsel draped over the banister, stockings hanging from the fireplace, the fairy lights on the Christmas tree lit up, the pure aesthetic of only ball ornaments on the tree (except the Christmas Pickle, but Kevin hadn’t found it yet).

“Damn, Kevin, your mom goes nuts for the holidays,” Nat said, dropping himself onto the couch.

“Yeah, she does. I’m gonna get everyone water, is that okay?” Kevin said, already halfway to the kitchen. Everyone answered positively and took a seat around the living room.

When Kevin returned, arms full of water bottles, everyone was sitting except Edd, who was lingering near the door, shoeless. Kevin laughed as he passed the bottles around.

“Hold on, dude, I’ll get you a chair from the dining room,” Kevin looked around, “I’ll need one too.”

Kevin when to the dining room lugging two chairs with him. One chair was placed next to the couch where Nat was sitting and the other was placed next to an armchair where Ed was sitting.

Edd took the chair next to Ed and Kevin took the one next to Nat.

“Okay, guys, everyone share a story from the semester!” Nazz said.

“I almost lost Plank in woodshop! The teacher thought he was meant for a birdhouse!” Johnny said.

Nat looked up at Kevin in confusion; Kevin just raised his eyebrows. _Just accept it,_ he told Nat wordlessly.

“Betsey is doing well and producing many days of milk for the son of a Shepherd!” Rolf said.

Nat looked back at Kevin, eyes wide. _What the fuck?_ Nat’s face read. _Accept. It._ Kevin’s wordless reply.

The group of teenagers carried on as such, sharing stories of achievements and disappointments from their first semester of high school. They all laughed and enjoyed their time together for the first time in months. They all promised every few minutes that this would not be the last time they hung out like this.

During a rather animated story from Nat, Edd tapped Kevin’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Kevin said.

“Does your family recycle?” Edd asked. Kevin look at him, then the empty water bottle in his hand.

“Yeah, man, come on, I’ll show you where it is.” Kevin stood up and headed to his kitchen with Edd in tow. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and Edd stepped under the doorway with him. Kevin pointed to the smaller, green bin next to his trashcan. “There it is.”

There was a loud gasp from a person who Kevin immediately recognized as Nazz. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“What, Nazz?”

Nazz pointed to Kevin’s hat. Everyone in the living room was watching intently to what was happening.

"My hat?”

Nazz shook her head and pointed again. Why couldn’t she just get the words out?

“Um, Kevin?” Edd broke the silence with his quiet voice. Kevin looked down at him.

“What?”

“Did your mother hang any mistletoe in the house?”

Kevin was very confused. “Yeah, she did but-” His eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. _Oh god, no!_ He looked up quickly to see the source of the excitement: _his mother’s mistletoe!_

“I’m so sorry, Double D, I’ll just go-”

“No! You have to kiss him!” Marie yelled standing up from her spot.

“Marie, sit your ass down!” Eddy said, teeth clenched.

“I’m not going to kiss him if he doesn’t want me to,” Kevin said.

“Well, I never said I didn’t want you to,” Edd mumbled. Kevin looked down at him, just barely having heard what was said.

Without any further hesitation, Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd’s waist, pulling him up to press their lips together. Edd gripped Kevin’s jacket sleeves for his life, afraid he’d fall, but still returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M YELLING IM LOSING MY MIND
> 
> Thank you, Bri (mindlessharmony1017) for being a beta for this story! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edd woke up on Christmas Eve, there was noise coming from downstairs. He sat up in bed, moving the covers from off of him and slipped his feet into the slippers next to his bed. He made his bed, pulled his hat on, and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen

When Edd woke up on Christmas Eve, there was noise coming from downstairs. He sat up in bed, moving the covers from off of him and slipped his feet into the slippers next to his bed. He made his bed, pulled his hat on, and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Edd turned the corner and stopped. His mother was there pulling a baking sheet of cookies out of the oven. She put the baking sheet on top of the stove and closed it, turning off the stove. She glanced in Edd’s direction quickly but didn’t notice him. She looked back again in shock and a hand flew to her chest.

“Eddward, honey, you scared me!” His mother said, panting slightly.

“My apologies, Mother.”

Edd’s mother smiled and held her arms out to her son. Edd quickly crossed the kitchen and rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist. Edd’s mother wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas, Darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Mother.”

The two pulled away from each other and Edd’s mother placed her hands on his shoulders. After a bit of silently smiling at each other, Edd’s mother wiped her hands on the apron that Edd hadn’t noticed earlier. She turned to the stove and picked up a spatula, lifting cookies from the baking sheet. “Well, your father is out, I sent him to the store to pick up things for dinner tonight.”

Edd sat at the table, facing his mother. “That’s good.” His mother kept talking, recapping the issue in the Middle East and her’s and his father’s work in the area. Edd took stock of the kitchen; his mother must have been up early baking. There were cookies of all different kinds around the kitchen. Chocolate chip, sugar, gingerbread, even carrot cake cookies that his mother used to make between Thanksgiving and Christmas when he was young.

“Sweetie?” His mother asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

“Yes, Mother?”

“I asked you how school is going.” His mother took the plate of chocolate chip cookies to another part of the kitchen. She took off the apron and hung it up on a hook before sitting at the table with her son.

“It’s going well, thank you.”

“Do you still spend time with those boys?” His mother looked concerned.

“Eddy and Ed?”

She nodded.

“Yes, I do. As well as Marie Kanker, actually.”

“Oh!” Edd’s mother smiled a very forced smile. Edd could see the discomfort in her eyes.

“I know you are not… the biggest fan of my friends but they are my friends.”

“Oh, honey, I know. It’s just that… You’re a good kid, a smart young man, and I just-- I wish you would spend more time with _other_ good, smart, kids. Do you know what I mean?” Edd’s mother crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward.

“Who would you prefer I spent more time with?”

Edd’s mother looked out the window and into the cul de sac. She was silent for a few moments. “Oh!” She pointed out the window, “That red haired boy! What’s his name, Carl? Chris?”

“Kevin?”

“Kevin! Kevin Barr, yes, he’s a good kid! He’s smart, I hear he plays football and baseball and he’s a good kid! You should spend more time with him and less time with your… Rufian friends. What do you think?”

Edd stared at his mother. She didn’t know about the kiss a week prior, he was sure about that. He knew she hadn’t liked Eddy or Ed since the three of them began their friendship when they were younger, but he wasn’t prepared for her to suggest he spend more time with _Kevin._

“Something wrong, Eddward?”

Edd opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to find words.

“Eddward.” His mother said, her voice bordering on stern.

“Kevin and I kissed.”

The words came out so quickly, it was almost like it was all one word. Edd looked up at his mother who was leaning back with wide eyes and an open mouth.

No one said anything for a few moments.

“Really?” Edd’s mother asked.

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Last Friday.”

Silence.

“Eddward, are you gay?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m bisexual.”

“And Kevin is…?”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“Oh, okay. Good to know.”

Edd’s father appeared in the entryway to the kitchen, tote bags full of groceries in his hands.

“Did I miss something?” He asked with a light chuckle.

Edd’s mother stood up and moved to take the bags from her husband. “Eddward?”

Edd’s father turned to him.

“I’m bisexual.” Edd said quickly.

“Really?” Edd’s father filled the seat his mother had left. “When did that come up?”

“Aaron, sweetie, this isn’t something that just ‘comes up,’” Edd’s mother said.

“No, I meant… One, how did you know and two, how did it come up in conversation?”

Edd didn’t say anything, he just thought. When did he know? He must’ve been in eighth grade when Eddy pointed out his lack of interest in dating girls. Nazz was nearby and had said, “Who says he needs to date girls? Why can’t he date boys?” Edd had quickly realized that it was a possibility and adopted it. 

The real eye-opener, though?

Kissing Kevin at the Halloween party.

“Eddward?” Edd’s father asked.

“Oh! Yes, to answer your question, I knew for sure when,” he paused, nervous to speak, “Kevin kissed me at a Halloween party.”

“You told me you two kissed last week!” Edd’s mother.

“We did! It was both times.” Edd.

“Who’s Kevin?” Edd’s father.

Edd’s mother sat next to her husband at the table. “Kevin Barr. Across the street.”

Edd’s father pointed at his wife in realization. “He’s a good kid.”

“That’s what I said!”

“So, you two are okay with this?” Edd asked.

“Eddward, honey, we love you.” Edd’s mother.

“And frankly, I don’t care why you’re around him, I’d just rather you spend time with Kevin than those children you call friends.” Edd’s father.

“He’s friends with Marie Kanker, Aaron.”

“Oh, God.” Edd’s father wiped a hand over his face.

“I’m going to go get ready for the day,” Edd said as he stood up from the table.

“Okay, honey, we love you,” Edd’s mother said.

“I love you, too.”

\--

Kevin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he turned the corner to the kitchen.

“They were in town for Thanksgiving,” his mother said.

“That’s good. I always feel bad when that kid doesn’t get to see his parents for the holidays,” his father said.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Kevin asked, opening the fridge to find something to eat.

“Oh, Eddward Vincent’s parents. They’re in town for Christmas,” Kevin’s mother said.

Kevin prepared a bowl of cereal for himself. “How do you know they’re in town?” He sat at the table to eat.

“I saw Aaron Vincent at the store. He was walking in as I was walking out so I didn’t talk to him.”

“I’ll be in the living room,” Kevin’s father said.

Kevin’s mother muttered an “okay” and busied herself with putting away the remaining groceries while Kevin ate his cereal and scrolled through his Twitter feed.

After he and Edd kissed the previous Friday, Kevin was adamant that they should trade phone numbers to talk during the break.

“We live across the street from one another, having each other’s phone numbers would be unnecessary,” Edd had said.

“Well, what if we want to talk and neither of us can get outside? Then we can’t talk,” Kevin had said.

“It cannot wait?”

“No.”

Kevin had forgotten about that conversation. He and Edd had exchanged numbers but hadn’t spoken to each other.

Until he was eating cereal Christmas Eve and got a text message from Edd.

_Double D (10:47am): My parents are in town._

_Me (10:47am): I know_

_Double D (10:48am): How could you know?_

_Me (10:49am): My mom saw your dad at the store_

Kevin finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

“Rinse that,” his mother told him.

Kevin quickly rinsed out the bowl and went back to his room. He tossed the phone on his bed and got dressed for the day. He had to look nice. His family was supposed to go to church with his grandparents that afternoon before going to his grandparents’ house for dinner and presents.

His phone vibrated with a text while he was looking through his closet for a shirt. He picked out a black button down shirt and set it down on his bed before looking at his phone.

_Double D (10:57am): My apologies for the late reply, I was occupied._

_Double D (10:58am): I told them about our kiss._

Kevin’s stomach dropped to his feet. He was terrified that Edd’s parents were furious with the two of them.

_Me (11:00am): And??????_

_Double D (11:00am): They were not upset. They were actually very supportive._

_Double D (11:01am): They approve of you._

“They approve of me?” Kevin said to himself.

_Me (11:02am): They approve of me????? What does that mean?????????_

_Double D (11:03am): They think you would be better for me to spend my time with than Marie, Ed, or Eddy._

_Double D (11:03am): Why do you use so many question marks?_

Kevin chuckled at Edd’s message.

_Me (11:04am): Emphasis_

_Me(11:04am): I have a question for you, hold on_

_Double D (11:04am): Alright._

Kevin put his phone down and opened a drawer on his dresser that held all of his sweaters. He pulled out two, one dark green and one dark red. He set them both on his bed and took a picture.

_Me (11:07am): Image.png_

_Me (11:07am): Which sweater?_

Kevin set his phone down and pulled on an undershirt, then the black button down shirt he had picked out earlier. His phone buzzed with a message.

_Double D (11:08am): Green._

Kevin pulled the green sweater over his button down. He stood in front of the mirror and nodded in approval.

_Me (11:10am): Thanks, DD :*_

_Double D (11:11am): DD?_

_Double D (11:11am): :*???????????_

_Me (11:12am): You did the ???????? thing!_

_Me (11:12am): Also, DD because youre double d and :* is a kiss emoji_

Kevin stared at his phone. He saw that the message was read but Edd wasn’t replying. Maybe the emoji had gone to far.

The typing bubble appeared. Then a message.

_Double D (11:13am): You can call me Edd._

Kevin quickly changed Edd’s contact name from “Double D” to “Edd.” He went back to the conversation to another message.

_Edd (11:13am): And you’re welcome for the clothing advice._

So, Edd was okay with the emoji. That was good. It meant Kevin didn’t ruin what was slowly building between the two of them.

“Kevin, come on! It’s a bit of a drive to your grandparents’ house! We have to go!” His mother yelled.

“Coming!” Kevin yelled back.

_Me (11:17am): Okay, I gotta go to church, talk to ya later_

Kevin slipped his phone into his pocket then pulled his shoes on before running downstairs to his dad’s car.

\--

It was about 9 o’clock that night when Kevin got home from his grandparents’ house. He brought his few Christmas presents to his room and kicked off his shoes.

He hadn’t checked his phone since he left the house so he pulled it out of his pocket to see many text messages.

_Edd (11:18am): Likewise, Kevin! Merry Christmas!_

_Nazz (1:17pm): Kev, it’s Christmas Eve!!! Tomorrow night, I’m gonna bring you what I got you so I’ll see ya then!!!_

_Nat (5:46pm): bro, im yellin i cant handle my aunt_

_Nat (5:46pm): shes tellin me that i “ruined my hair” by dying it like ?????? leave me alone Brenda_

_Nat (5:46pm): my parents are cool and let me be an individual Brenda where are your kids?????_

_Nat (5:47pm): oh wait theyre in jail????????????_

_Nat (5:47pm): all four of them????????????????_

_Nat (5:47pm): where are your kids dads?????????????_

_Nat (5:48pm): you dont know??????????????????????????????_

_Nat (5:48pm): exactly Brenda_

_Nat (5:48pm): her name isn’t brenda its julie but brenda sounds more harsh?_

_Nat (6:58pm): grandpa is a homophobic asshole kill me_

_Nat (7:24pm): why are these people still at my house fucking leave_

_Nat (8:02pm): merry christmas, kev_

Kevin whistled and opened the conversation with Edd.

_Me (8:59pm): Merry Christmas, Edd_

Kevin left that conversation and opened the one with Nazz.

_Me (9:00pm): Cool, I have something for you too Merry Christmas_

Kevin left that conversation and opened the one with Nat.

_Me (9:01pm): Merry Christmas and be nice to your Aunt Julie, her kids are in jail she’s having a bad time_

Only Nat responded.

_Nat (9:01pm): no_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to become progressively longer from now on, I hope y'all are excited.
> 
> Also, just a side note, I based Nat's texting style off of my best friend's style.
> 
> Thanks to Bri (mindlessharmony1017) for being a beta for this story <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin chuckled and shook his head. The two of them sat in silence, staring out at the street. There was some snow around the cul de sac, mainly on the sidewalk and front lawns. It was quiet, it being 11:30 at night.

Kevin collapsed onto the bench outside his front door at eleven o’clock Christmas night. Nazz was next to him with a small box in her lap. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kevin spoke.

“I hate you.”

Nazz laughed. “What? Hate me? You couldn’t!”

“No, I really do. You woke me up and I had to tell my mom that you were here and she isn’t happy she probably thinks we’re secretly, like, having sex or something-”

“Kevin, oh my god shut up.”

“-and I can’t believe she’d accuse me of that but like, it’s not crazy on her part and-”

“Kevin, stop!”

“-okay I’m done. What do you have for me?”

Nazz grinned and held the small box out to Kevin. He took it and popped the lid off. Inside was another box.

“Nazz, if there’s a box inside this box inside this box, I’m murdering you right now.”

“Just open it, you douche.”

Kevin took the box from its box and opened it. Inside was another box, this time a velvet box that would typically hold a watch. Kevin snapped open the velvet box and sure enough, inside was a watch.

“Nazz, watches are expensive.. Are you fucking crazy?”

“My mom got it on Black Friday, it was her idea. I mean,” Nazz picked at her scarf, “she also thinks we might be dating.”

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. The two of them sat in silence, staring out at the street. There was some snow around the cul de sac, mainly on the sidewalk and front lawns. It was quiet, it being 11:30 at night.

Kevin could see his breath. He remembered being a little kid with Nat and pretending they were dragons. It was one of his fondest memories. Nat moved away two months later and neither boy had seen it coming.

“Kev?” Nazz asked.

“Sorry, I was...Thinking about Nat,” Kevin said.

“Ew.”

“Yeah. When we were little, we used to pretend that we were dragons when it was cold enough to see our breath.”

“That’s cute.”

It was silent again.

“How’s Double D?” Nazz asked, nudging Kevin with her elbow.

“He’s fine, I guess. I talked to him yesterday.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s going on with Edd, honestly.”

“Edd?” Nazz sat up.

“Yeah?” Kevin sat up as well. His hand flew to his back pocket. “Oh, shit I have something for you!”

“No, no, it can wait. You call him Edd?”

“Yeah, he told me to.”

“And you say you don’t know what’s going on? You guys are getting closer! You’ll be together by the end of the year.” Nazz was grinning from ear to ear.

Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled the little card out of his pocket. “Here. I feel bad now.”

Nazz took the card and opened it. Inside was a fifty dollar gift card to Forever XXI.

“I figured you’d like clothes and I don’t know shit about girls clothes so…” Kevin said.

“No, Kev, it’s sweet. Thank you. I’ll take you with me and you can learn about girl clothes.”

Kevin laughed. “Nah, Nazz. Take Marie.”

“Marie? Look, Kev, I know she’s your boyfriend’s friend and really doesn’t have any other girl friends but...no.”

“I was kidding, Nazz, Jesus.”

“I’m gonna go home, it’s almost midnight.” Nazz held up the gift card. “Thank you.”

Kevin held up the watch. “Thank you.”

Nazz stood up and began down the path to the sidewalk.

“Oh wait, Nazz!” Kevin called out. She turned to him. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Nazz shook her head, smiling. “Whatever!”

Kevin smiled and went back inside his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Oh well, this one didn't really have plot in it.
> 
> Thanks to Bri (mindlessharmony1017) for being a beta for this story <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd woke up at 9:45 the morning of December Thirty-first well rested and ready to complete the year. He carefully got out of bed, slipped his feet into his slippers and his hat onto his head. He crossed his room to his phone where is was plugged into charge by his desk. Edd’s eyes widened at the amount of notifications he had received the night before.

Edd woke up at 9:45 the morning of December Thirty-first well rested and ready to complete the year. He carefully got out of bed, slipped his feet into his slippers and his hat onto his head. He crossed his room to his phone where is was plugged into charge by his desk. Edd’s eyes widened at the amount of notifications he had received the night before.

_(12) New Messages!_

Edd had never gotten more than 2 messages while he was sleeping and usually they were from Marie. He unlocked his phone and tapped the messenger app. He tapped the first and most recent conversation.

_Marie Kanker (9:17am): nats having a party_

_Marie Kanker (9:17am): he told me he was going to text you_

_Marie Kanker (9:17am): no idea if you even have his number but just a heads up_

Edd closed the conversation and opened the next one from a number he didn’t recognize.

_555-012-7753 (8:19am): Hey DD, its Nazz. Kevin gave me your number._

_555-012-7753 (8:20am): I wanted to let you know that I gave Nat your number because he wanted to send you something and Kev wouldn't give him your number_

_555-012-7753 (8:20am): Sorry bout that!_

Edd saved Nazz’s number into his phone before closing the conversation and moving on to the next conversation.

_Kevin Barr (3:47am): Hey Edd I did not give Nat your number so if he texts you just know it wasn’t me._

_Kevin Barr (3:47am): Just lettin you know_

_Kevin Barr (3:48am): :*_

Edd smiled to himself and closed the conversation. He saw the last new conversation: a thread from an unknown number. Edd sighed before tapping the conversation.

_555-763-1458 (3:46am): hey double d its nat dont ask how i got your number_

_555-763-1458 (3:46am): im having a new years party and you have to come kevin knows about it u need to kiss him at midnight_

_555-763-1458 (3:49am): btw save my number under “most incredible hunk ever” with like 27 heart eyes emojis thanks_

Edd saved the number and closed the conversation, returning to Marie’s thread.

_Me (9:51am): I just saw all of the texts. I’m a little shocked; I’ve never gotten so many throughout the night._

Edd closed the conversation and opened Nazz’s.

_Me (9:52am): Thank you for the warning, Nazz. I appreciate it._

Edd closed the conversation and opened Kevin’s.

_Me (9:53am): Nazz gave Nat my number, no need to worry._

_Me (9:53am): Thank you for letting me know._

Edd closed the conversation and opened Nat’s.

_Me (9:54am): Thank you for the invitation, Nat, I’ll try my best to make it. I hope Eddy and Ed can come along?_

Edd set down his phone and went about setting up his clothes for the day. Plain black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black cardigan. He gathered his things and picked up his phone to make his way to the bathroom for a shower. When he lifted his phone he had new messages.

Edd unlocked his phone and tapped Marie’s thread.

_Marie Kanker (9:54am): were going to the party right?_

_Marie Kanker (9:54am): hope so_

_Me (9:57am): Yes, we are going._

Edd moved on to Nazz’s thread.

_Nazz Van Fartenschmeer (9:55am): No problem, dude!!_

Edd closed the thread and moved on to Nat’s thread.

_Nat Goldberg (9:55am): i guessssssssssssss the other two can come_

_Me (9:58am): Thank you, Nat. We’ll see you tonight._

Edd closed the thread and, finally, opened Kevin’s thread.

_Kevin Barr (9:54am): No prob, Edd._

Edd locked his phone and took it to the bathroom with him. He set it on the counter next to his clothes and took a quick shower. When he got out, he dressed in the clothes he brought with him and stood in front of the mirror. His hat was on the counter next to the sink.

Edd carefully brought his hands up to his head, gently prodding at the scar on just above the left side of his forehead. The scar was easily visible; white, raised skin in contrast with the dark hair and tan skin around it. Edd stood back to take in the full view of himself.

Edd sighed and slipped on his hat. He took his pajamas from the bathroom back to his room and picked up his shoes on his way back out of his bedroom. He quickly grabbed his phone from the bathroom counter and made his way downstairs. He deposited his shoes by his front door and went into the kitchen. After preparing himself a nice, warm bowl of oatmeal, he sat down at the table to eat, phone in hand, checking his emails.

Edd swiped through his emails, starring or trashing them. News update for the day, star. Coupons for Michael’s, trash. Email from his mother updating him on their current business trip, star. Recruiting email from a university, star. Newsletter from some forum he signed up for years prior, trash. Something from Amazon, trash.

Edd continued like that until he was finished, then went back to read the starred emails. When he was done with his oatmeal, he washed the bowl and set it to dry on the rack. He went to the living room, slipped on his coat and shoes and left his house, making his way over to Eddy’s to discuss Nat’s party.

\--

“What do you think is under Double D’s hat?” Nat asked. He and Kevin were laying on the couch in the living room watching TV. Kevin had a bowl of popcorn sitting on his chest and Nat was balancing a glass on his.

“Hell if I know. Why?” Kevin asked. His eyes never left the TV.

“What if it’s, like, a giant mass of hair?” Nat took a sip from his glass.

“What if there’s no reason behind the hat?” Kevin popped a few kernels into his mouth.

“What if he’s bald!” Nat grabbed the glass and sat up. He put the cup on the coffee table.

“He’s not, there’s some hair sticking out on the back of his neck.” Kevin’s eyes remained glued to the TV.

Nat shrugged a shoulder and laid back on the couch. “Good point.”

The two were silent.

Until Nat spoke.

“What if--”

“No, Nat,” Kevin interrupted.

\--

Kevin and Nat were sitting on the brick wall outside of Nat’s house. Inside the house was the New Year’s Eve party that had been going on for an hour. The two boys were waiting for the Ed’s and Marie to show up. Nat insisted he was only there so Kevin wasn’t alone but Kevin wasn’t sure he believed his claim.

“I’m just saying, you talk to Marie, so… I can see if you were into her,” Kevin said.

“No, no, no, dude, I’m dating Stacey,” Nat said.

Kevin gave him a disbelieving look and a laugh. “Oh, _now_ you’re dating Stacey! Because last I checked, it was casual.”

“C’mon, it’s been three months. You think that’s casual?”

Kevin shrugged. “You got me.”

Kevin looked away from Nat to see Eddy and Marie walking with Edd and Ed behind them.

“What are those losers doing?” Marie asked when she saw Kevin and Nat standing in front of Nat’s house.

“They are waiting for Double D!” Ed yelled.

“Sockhead, are you dating Shovelchin over there?” Eddy asked.

“I… am not certain.” Edd.

“They might as well be. Texting, spending time together, the works.” Marie.

“Oh,” Eddy said once they reached Nat and Kevin, “So are you dating Nat?”

Nat and Marie denied Eddy’s question at the same time.

“Uh-huh, okay. C’mon, Ed,” Eddy said, walking up the path to the house as Ed followed.

“Hey, Edd!” Kevin said, quickly. He wrapped an arm around the smaller teen in a hug. Edd was caught slightly off guard but returned the hug anyway. “Let’s go inside,” Kevin said quietly as they hugged. Edd nodded and the two of them went inside, leaving Marie and Nat alone.

On the pathway up to the house, Edd and Kevin passed Stacey, who called for Nat to come inside. Kevin lead Edd through the house to the kitchen where he gave him a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I don’t want to open something when there are other drinks available,” Edd said, holding the bottle to Kevin.

“No, there’s a ninety percent chance that anything you pick up around here is alcohol so…” Kevin shrugged.

Edd muttered thanks and the two of them went back into the living room. They sat down on the loveseat together, leaned close so they could talk over the music and teenage voices.

“Does Nat have a lot of parties?” Edd asked.

“Yeah.” Kevin laughed after he answered.

“I’m not invited to many.”

“Nat knows that you, Ed and Eddy are, like, a package deal and… he doesn’t like Eddy.”

“I understand.”

Edd looked away from Kevin and took in the room. Teenagers all over the place. He spotted Eddy and Ed by the kitchen talking to two girls he didn’t recognize. He spotted Marie by the stairs staring at her phone while some young man was talking to her. He even spotted Lee Kanker seated in a young man’s lap in a chair by the Christmas tree.

Kevin watched Edd watch the room.

“It’s very loud in here,” Edd told Kevin.

Kevin thought for a second before nudging his shoulder. “Follow me.”

The two of them maneuvered through the sea of teenagers toward the stairs. Kevin began up the stairs first. Edd made eye contact with Marie who winked at him. Kevin lead Edd to Nat’s room. Edd walked inside and examined the room.

“This is…” Edd started.

“Nat’s room. Looks like shit, doesn’t it?” Kevin said.

“Language.”

“My bad,” Kevin said on the edge of Nat’s unmade bed. He patted the space next to him. “Sit down.”

Edd sat down on the bed next to Kevin.

“So… Nat keeps asking me if we’re dating.”

“Oh, Kevin congratulations, I didn’t know you were dating Nat, how wonderful!” Edd smiled.

“Oh! He’s got jokes! Okay!” The two boys laughed together.

When Edd’s laughter died down, he spoke. “Eddy asks me the same question.”

“I always tell Nat ‘no’ because I don’t know the answer.”

“I never get to answer because Marie makes a comment.”

“Speaking of, what’s going on there? With Marie and Nat?”

“I think it’s nice that they’re friends.”

“Yeah, ‘friends,’ okay.”

It was silent.

“I have a question,” Kevin said after a minute of muffled music from downstairs.

“Okay, ask your question,” Edd said.

“At midnight, I was wondering if I could… um…” Kevin trailed off. Edd could tell he was a bit nervous.

“Yes?” Edd prompted.

“Can I kiss you at midnight?”

Edd smiled and nodded. “Yes, you can.”

\--

Kevin and Edd eventually rejoined the party downstairs, Kevin finding Nazz and Nat (and Stacey) and Edd finding Marie, Ed, and Eddy. When it was two minutes to midnight, Kevin and Edd moved closer to one another. When the countdown started, couples split up all around the room.

“Ten!”

Nat wrapped an arm around Stacey and pulled her into him.

“Nine!”

Nazz approached Ed and asked if she could kiss his cheek. He said yes.

“Eight!”

Marie told Eddy she was going to kiss his cheek. He grumbled an affirmative response.

“Seven!”

Lee was pulled in close by a different young man than the one Edd saw her with earlier.

“Six!”

Nervous, Edd pulled Kevin to the outer edge of the crowd.

“Five!”

Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Four!”

Edd looked up at Kevin, smiling.

“Three!”

Kevin looked down at Edd with a grin.

“Two!”

Everyone around the room leaned into their partner.

“One!”

Kevin and Edd leaned into each other.

“Happy New Year!”

Kevin pressed his lips to Edds.

The two pulled away, Nat was immediately pulling Kevin away. Marie and Nazz pulled Edd into a group hug. Nat started cheering.

“Kevin and Double D are together! They’re finally together!”

Edd and Kevin laughed and looked at each other.

“Are you okay with that?” Kevin asked.

“I am,” Edd said.

The two kissed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed an update on Monday, I was busy with exams.
> 
> Next Monday there won't be an update either because next week is finals week and I have two finals on Monday and need to focus. That chapter will be up on Tuesday instead.
> 
> Also, there's still a lot left in this fic so don't expect an end soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd sat, prepared for the first day of the semester, in his usual seat of his first-period Biology class. He was prepared, with a notebook, pencil, pens, and highlighters placed neatly in front of him on the table. He looked up just in time to see Marie rush in and throw her stuff down on the table next to him.

Edd sat, prepared for the first day of the semester, in his usual seat of his first-period Biology class. He was prepared, with a notebook, pencil, pens, and highlighters placed neatly in front of him on the table. He looked up just in time to see Marie rush in and throw her stuff down on the table next to him.

“You have a problem, Double D,” she said.

“What is the problem?” Edd asked.

“Nat can’t keep his mouth shut and now at least half of the freshman class knows you’re dating Kevin.”

“Is that a problem?”

Marie looked up to Edd with one eyebrow raised. “Problem? Double D, listen to me. Some people aren’t very nice and while everyone in our group of friends is cool with--supports, even--your relationship with Kevin… some won’t be.”

Edd was silent for a moment.

“Marie, I appreciate that you are concerned for me and my well-being, but I’m sure everything will be fine,” Edd said with a smile.

Marie returned the smile and sat down to set up her things.

“Besides, I can only imagine that ladies would object to this relationship due to Kevin’s lure and boyish charm. Ladies enjoy those qualities in a boyfriend,” Edd said.

“I… Okay?” Marie said. The two looked to one another.

“Girls won’t like me dating Kevin because they want to date him.”

“Oh! Okay, yeah, you’re right,” Marie said with a chuckle.

Nat leaned over the table to Edd and pinched his cheek. Edd and Marie diverted their attention to the teal-haired young man.

“Hey, Double D sorry about spreading the good news around,” Nat said.

“It’s alright, Nat, I understand your excitement,” Edd said.

“Yeah, let’s just hope Double D doesn’t get hurt,” Marie mumbled.

“Now, why would he get hurt?” Nazz asked as she and Kevin entered the classroom.

Kevin walked around the table to wrap an arm around Edd.

“Oh, you know, Nazz,” Nat sat, “Kevin’s got a big--”

“Shut up, Nat!” Marie said as she smacked him.

“You wound me, Marie.” Nat rubbed his cheek.

The bell rang and Kevin, Nat, and Marie secured new seats at the table behind Edd and Marie. The class went without problems. A lecture and homework were given. However, Edd could feel eyes on his back. He simply assumed it was Kevin.

\--

In Edd’s second period English class, the feeling of being watched only intensified. His English teacher didn’t allow the students to pick their classes so Kevin and Nat were seated far away from him.

At some point, Edd turned around to find Kevin watching him. Kevin winked at him and Edd smiled back. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that people were watching him and it grew worse by the minute.

\--

Marie and Nat were in Edd’s third period World History class. Like his English teacher, his history teacher had assigned seats so Marie and Nat, while next to each other, were far from Edd.

History was the worst when it came to Edd’s feeling of being watched. He could feel eyes on him. He glanced next to him to see a female sophomore look away from him.

That’s when it clicked. He was right, many of his female classmates who had found out of the relationship between Kevin and Edd were not happy. They were watching him.

\--

Edd’s fourth period P.E. class was one of the two classes Edd had by himself.

In the locker room, he felt fine. No one was staring, no one was watching. If they were, he couldn’t tell.

Edd quickly changed into his P.E. clothes and left the locker room, headed to the area where his class met. Once he was outside, he could feel people staring at him again. P.E. was hard enough for Edd without all of his classmates staring at him.

\--

Edd ran late to lunch and was one the last one to reach the table that he, Ed, Eddy, and Marie usually sat at. When he got to the table, Edd was surprised to see Nazz, Nat (and Stacey), and Kevin seated with his friends.

Edd sat down next to Kevin who wrapped an arm around him and pressed his lips to his cheek.

“What did I miss?” Edd asked, leaning into Kevin.

“You missed those blissful moments before Stacey sat down,” Marie joked. She looked up at Stacey who just scowled at her.

“You also missed the blissful moments before Nat was here,” Eddy joked.

“Fuck off,” Nat said.

“Language,” Edd warned. He took his lunch out of his back and began eating, half listening to the conversation among the table. When he finished eating, Edd stood and took his trash to a nearby trash can. When Edd turned around, Kevin was there, holding his bag out to him.

“What are you doing?” Edd asked as he took his bag.

“Come on,” Kevin said. He put his hand on Edd’s shoulder and turned him toward the exit of the lunch room. The two of them found their way to a quiet hallway; something that was almost never heard of at Peach Creek High School. Kevin took Edd’s hand in his as they sat down on a bench.

“So, what’s up?” Kevin asked.

“What do you mean?” Edd asked.

“Don’t tell me you’re always that quiet at lunch.”

“Oh, I am. Usually, lunchtime conversation is monopolized by Eddy and Marie and, in recent weeks, the occasional teasing of me.”

“Why do they tease you?”

“You.”

Kevin smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Edd’s. Edd returned the kiss, smiling against Kevin’s mouth.

When Kevin pulled away, he was able to admire the blush that found it’s way onto Edd’s face.

“Cute,” Kevin said.

“Thank you,” Edd said. “Oh, so have you felt… strange when in your classes?”

“Strange how?”

“I think people--girls mostly--have been watching me in my classes.”

“Well, Nat did tell a bunch of people about us, so…” Kevin smiled. “And I don’t think anyone is staring at you.”

“I am sure of it! I caught a girl staring at me during history!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Kevin shrugged. “A lot of girls like me, so I can see why they’d… watch you. You got the prize.”

Edd rolled his eyes and leaned into Kevin. Kevin smiled and leaned in for a kiss again. The kiss was cut short by the bell ringing. The two pulled away from each other.

“I’ll see you later,” Kevin said.

“Yes, you will,” Edd said.

\--

Edd’s fifth Algebra 2 class was the second class that he had by himself. He entered the classroom and quickly claimed his seat. He sat down, gathered his notebook and writing utensils and waited.

Edd’s algebra class was open to students from any grade to take. Most of the students in the class were juniors, with a few sophomores intermingled, and one freshman; Edd.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edd saw a girl sit next to him. A junior with brown hair and tan skin. Her name was Brenda, he thought. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to the girl until she tapped his shoulder.

Edd looked at her. Green eyes, he noted.

“Hi, it’s… Edd, right?” the girl asked.

“Yes. And you are?” Edd asked in return.

“Brandy.”

Brandy, Edd thought.

“Hello, Brandy, what can I do for you?” Edd asked.

“You’re dating Kevin Barr, right?” Brandy said with a smile.

“I… uh, yes?”

“How’d that happen? How’d you guys meet? I’m sure you two are so cute together!” Brandy said leaning forward. Edd was speechless. A girl with dark skin and rainbow colored hair sat behind Brandy.

“Brandy, what are you doing?” the girl asked.

“Max, this is the guy that Kevin is dating!” Brandy said, gesturing to Edd.

“Okay?” Max said, “Why do you even care about who Kevin is dating? No offense.” The last bit was directed at Edd.

“None taken,” Edd said.

“Oh, come on, Max, you have to admit Kevin is pretty good looking. Edd’s a lucky guy!” Brandy.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t get involved in other people’s business.” Max.

“Ladies?” Edd.

“Oh, hush, Max.” Brandy.

“Whatever.” Max.

“Ladies, if I may,” Edd began. Brandy and Max looked at him. “To answer your questions, Brandy, I’m not too sure how it happened. We met when I moved to the same neighborhood as him when we were kids, and I’m sure if you believe Nathan Goldberg’s testimony, Kevin and I are cute together. And Max, is it? I agree; I would prefer if people would not be so invested in my relationship with Kevin.”

Brandy and Max both smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Edd. You’re a lucky guy, getting to date Kevin and all!” Brandy said.

“But, I’m sure you know that already,” Max said.

The bell rang and Edd turned back to the front of the classroom, ready to take his notes.

\--

Nazz was the only one that Edd knew in his sixth-period French class. The two were fortunate enough to be able to sit next to each other.

When Edd got to the class, Nazz was already there. He sat next to her and smiled.

“Hello, Nazz.”

“Bonjour, Double D,” Nazz said.

“I’m glad you’re practicing your French!” Edd said.

“You should, too, Double D.”

“Bonjour, Nazz.”

The bell rang and the teacher began the class.

“Bonjour, tout le monde,” the teacher said.

“Bonjour, Madame,” the class responded.

\--

Kevin and Edd were seated at Edd’s kitchen table, textbooks and notebooks and paper and pens scattered in front of them. Edd was busily focused on his history homework and Kevin was struggling with Spanish.

“Edd, you don’t know any Spanish do you?” Kevin asked.

“No, I’m learning French and just a little bit of Tagalog and Hawaiian,” Edd said.

“Tagalog and Hawaiian?”

“My mother is Filipino and Hawaiian.”

Kevin nodded and leaned toward Edd, pressing his lips to his cheek. Kevin sat back in his chair and continued working on his homework.

“I was right, by the way,” Edd said.

“Aren’t you always?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, but I meant to people watching me.”

“Oh, really? And how do you know that?” Kevin rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

“Two girls in my algebra class spoke to me about you today.”

“Two girls? Names.” Kevin rested his arm on the table.

“Brandy and Max? I don’t know their last names.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes. “Juniors?”

“Yes.”

“Brandy has brown hair and Max has a rainbow on her head?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

Edd put his pencil down.

“Do you know them?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin said. “They’re cheerleaders. Nat and I hang out with them sometimes.”

Edd nodded and lifted his pencil again to continue his work. Kevin waited for a few seconds before continuing his homework too.

“You’re a good person, Kevin. I’m glad that we… We’re doing this.” Edd said after a few minutes of silence.

Kevin smiled. “I’m glad, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry the chapter is a day late, there were some,,,,,, complications.
> 
> Thanks to Bri (mindlessharmony1017) and my friend, Jen, for beta-ing for this chapter! <3


	13. Update

Hi, to everyone who reads this, I just want to say that I know it's been a while for this story: the holidays are crazy and my mom is about to have a baby so my life is a bit hectic right now.

Also: I have so many ideas for this story and I hate myself when I say that I'm not sure I can continue it. I've done some thinking and growing and for reasons that I'd have to thoroughly explain, I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable writing this story anymore.

Please, please, please, if you have any concerns or questions, any at all, contact my tumblr: http://strangemarigolds.tumblr.com/

That is the best place to directly contact me so please utilize that if you have any questions.

I'm sorry about this.

\--Cheyenne, your author

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are every Monday and Thursday!!
> 
> I'm losing my mind over this story please help me I have so many ideas holy shit shit SHIT
> 
> So, what I've been doing lately is posting the chapters on tumblr but that's not really doing anything so I think I want to just do like "behind the scenes" posts on tumblr to kind of give a bit of thought process. You can see that at strangemarigolds.tumblr.com


End file.
